Futari wa Pretty Cure EX: Decade Force Shimai
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: When Fuge survives the encounter with the Pretty Cures, he once again plots to make the world black and gain power with a different approach. However, a schoolgirl was chosen to become the newest type of Pretty Cure, Cure Decade. EPISODE 4 IS UP! R&R!
1. Prologue: A Normal Day

Author Notes: You look at Kamen Rider Girl pictures while listening to Pretty Cure music, and you get this.

…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

START OF PROLOGUE

The alarm clock rang, with a hand slamming down on it to shut it up and going back to sleep.

"Wake up."

"Mmm."

"It's time to get up."

"Nya~…"

"Come on, get up already!"

She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her younger sister.

"Mou. It's that time already?"the girl groaned loudly as she forced herself up to prepare to go to school and knocking her sister over.

"_My name is Sakimiya Hanako; I'm just your average seventeen year old athletic, young schoolgirl. The one who was waking me up was my younger fifteen year old sister, Sakimiya Kari, the most hyperactive of the group. Right now, I doing the usual morning wake up call while Kari and her sisters Inara and Anara went ahead to school: brush teeth, shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. All in a morning's work for someone who lives alone her sisters. Our parent's were constantly on business trips around the world, so we don't see them that much. We may not be like it, but we're a bunch of child prodigies and geniuses, but we don't show it that much._"

Hanako's Statsitics

Age: 17

DOB: January 1

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'2in/158cm

Weight: 104lbs/47kg

Bust: 90cm/35in

Waist: 54cm/21in

Hip: 84cm/33in

Hair Style: Medium-Long

Hair Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Pink

Hanako yawned as she put on her rollerblades as her cat used her head as a stone to jump to window.

"_I'm on the school's All-Round Club with my sisters, which means that we have to help out with the clubs and teams of our school. I'm good in almost every sports and every subject in school, so you know how it is; love letters from both genders, and requests from school club for my assistance._"

Hanako locked her house without touching the door (looking at it), and began skating down the hill, letting the fresh morning air whip at her face as she listened to Kasugano Urara's music in her ears.

"_Even through I look normal, I'm not. I have ESP powers, technically Telekinetic, meaning I can move things around with my mind. I believe that my sisters have the same power._"

She speed past several people and jumped a ledge, landing on the school lawn.

...

Opening: SANJOU! World of Pretty Cure! by AKB48

...

"_We go to a school called Sakura Crossroads Girls School, which is of course, an all-girls school, located in Tokyo, Japan. And if you're wondering how the hell boys managed to get love letters to me: some boys sneak in the locker area and slip them through the cracks of my locker. For that, I always bring a big trash bag to put them in._"

Hanako went to the locker/shoe area and put her shoes and skates in her box beneath her locker. She then opened her locker which, predictably, flooded out with love letters, most of them from girls. As usual, she puts them in a trash bag and stuffs them in her locker.

"Hanako-chan!"

She turns around to find her "fan club" surrounding her with no way out.

"Help…" Hanako muttered to herself as the students around herself request of her different things as always like helping out the Drama Club or helping with the soccer team.

…

_Somewhere in the Darkness…_

"Zakenna!"

"Uzainaa!"

"Kowaiina!"

"Hoshiina!"

"Nakewameke!"

"Nakisakebe!"

"Sorewatase!"

"…"

"My name is Fuge. I'll destroy everything and turn it black. I may have been stopped once, but I shall take a different approach this time."

...

Prologue: A Normal Day

…

_In the real world…_

Hanako managed to escape her fan club by using her powers to break one of the glass doors. She managed to blend in with the girls, who were all wondering how the glass broke so suddenly. When they concluded that it was their many voices, Hanako escaped the circle and ran for it.

"That was close." she panted, "I thought I promised them that I would help the lacrosse team against Verone Academy's ace, Misumi Nagisa next week after the fencing tournament."

…

_Lunch time…_

The bell rang for lunch time, which Hanako bailed out of the classroom, desperate to get away from the others.

"_I have friends, but there are not the kinds of friends I want. Well, I wouldn't say that…"_

Hanako went over to her locker to find her younger twin sisters in their locker.

"Hey sis!" the older one said, "Managed to get away?"

"Yep!" said Hanako. "And you?"

"The usual…" the younger one replied.

"_This is Sakimiya Inara and Sakimiya Anara. They're my younger sisters, who are twins. They're just like me, except they're the cheerful ones. They always leave early in the morning to go to school, one hour earlier than me. We might as well be triplets, but in truth, I already have a twin. Yes, that's right; our parents both had three sets of twins a year apart. Crazy huh?_"

"Where's Kari-chan?" Hanako asked.

"Right here!" she wailed.

The others turned to find Kari being chases by their fan clubs.

"Don't look now, but I think we have a stampede…" Inara said.

"Time to go."

They too ran for it, outrunning the clubs as they headed out of school.

_Meanwhile, in the sky…_

Several streaks of darkness crossed the sky, landing in five different areas.

...

Eyecatch: Hanako, Inara, Anara, and Kari sped their way towards school.

...

CM: Pretty Cure dolls and keychains! Collect them at the Youmacon 2009 Dealer's Room on Halloween Weekend!

...

Eyecatch: A girl transforms into a Pretty Cure and jumps off a skyscraper.

...

_Few minutes later…_

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!"

Inara pointed to the sky, "A shooting star early in the day?"

Kari looked up too, and said, "It's heading for the nearby lake."

They made a beeline for the lake, where they saw a silvery, plasma-like liquid flowing out of the water.

"What is that?" Anara wailed, "Doesn't it look like the same thing that took away Yukiko-chan and Mari-chan?"

"It is…" Hanako gritted her teeth as she remembered that night where her and Kari's younger twins were screaming in pain as they sank into the same substance in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" shouted Inara.

"Power…Give it to me…" it said as it split into several pieces and started to form into monsters.

"Zakenna!"

"Uzainaa!"

"Kowaiina!"

"Hoshiina!"

"Nakewameke!"

"Nakisakebe!"

"Sorewatase!"

There were lots of them, probably around twenty, which was the least of the girls' problems.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!~"

The girls panicked as they ran for it, with the kaijin chasing them.

"ARIENAI!"

The Tree Kowaiina then used its vines to ensnare Kari, and throwing her into a nearby tree, breaking her back, the pain knocking her unconscious.

"Kari!" Hanako cried out, as Inara and Anara got her away from the incoming Faucet Uzainaa.

"Kari-chan! Hang in there!" Anara cried, shaking her.

"Don't! You'll risk further injury to her." snapped Inara, "We need to get her in a hospital."

The kaijin were closing in as Hanako focused her powers on the tree and jerking her head left, snapping the tree by the root and sent to the kaijin, sweeping them away.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Hanako, but suddenly, she froze.

"HANAKO-CHAN!?"

"I think that it's a good time to use that…"

"Hanako-chan! What are you doing?!" screamed Inara.

Hanako took off her bookbag and took out a suitcase and opened it to find the CureZector and CureBracer in there. She then equip them to her wrist and took out the Queen Card and slashed it on the CureZector and materialized the CureDriver.

"Hanako-chan? What is that?" Kari asked, confused.

Hanako stored the Queen Card in the CureZector when a voice in her head said, "_If you do this, you can't go back. Are you sure?_"

"It's time anyways." Hanako replied as she opened the Cure Booker and took out the Neon Decade PreCureRide Card as the monsters closed in.

"_**HENSHIN…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

Hanako inserted the Decade PreCureRide Card into the CureDriver.

"_**PRECURE RIDE…DECADE**_"

Hanako started to transform with the Rainbow and Sparkle Bracelets forming on her wrists first with the CureZector and CureBracer unequiping from her wrists and circling around her in orbit. Waves of energy envelops and consumes her as she transforms. Her body glowed pink before the glow shaped her outfit. First, her arm warmers and fingerless gloves with flower designs form as she says, "Soul of the Decade!" Then her long socks, leg warmers, shoes, and miniskirt form. Her hair straightens down as her dress forms with a large bow in the back and a bow in the shape of a butterfly in the front too. Her ear rings and hair accessories forms to finish her Decade Form. Her Cure Pouch forms and stores her CureZector, CureBracer, and Ring Commune.

"Nani? Who-" Inara began.

"-are you?" Anara and Kari finished.

"_**The Envoy of Love and Justice! Miracle's Happiness, Cure Neon Decade!**_"

END OF PROLOGUE

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by BeForU

…

Next episode: What has Hanako gotten herself into? Don't miss Cure Decade, Sanjou!

…

Omake 1

Jeimuzu: Welcome to the World of Pretty Cure!

Ace: There will be a total of six Cure Decades.

Victoria: They'll meet all the Pretty Cure up to Fresh Pretty Cure.

Jasmine: This is just Season One.

Sakura: And a Kingdom Hearts crossover!

All: See ya!


	2. Episode 01: Cure Decade, Sanjou!

Author Notes: This story's in the post-production stage. This should be easy enough.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

EPISODE 1 START

"Cure Neon Decade?" Kari repeated.

~Now Playing: Get To My Way by Mami Kawada (Cure Neon Decade's Image/Battle Theme)~

Hanako was wearing a semi miniskirt dress that is zippered and have frills and the Pretty Cure Pouch. She sported fingerless gloves and also has armwarmers. On her legs she has long socks, leg warmers, and short heel shoes. On their head she have accessories such as earrings in the shape of hearts, hairties in the shape of roses, and chokers with frills. On her dress she have large bows on her front and lower back with the four suits symbols on her left chest. Lastly, the Pretty Cure Bracelets are attaches to her wrist and the Cure Zector, CureBracer, and Ring Commune are stored in the Cure Pouch.

The kaijin froze, looked at each other, confused.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Neon told the kaijin, "Get lost before you get destroyed. Or better yet, you can tell me the location of Sakimiya Yukiko and Sakimiya Mari."

The kaijin charged at her, not understanding what she said at all.

Neon swore, and gathered energy under her feet, waiting for them to get closer.

"Inara-chan, take the others and watch from somewhere safe." Neon said, "This is gonna get ugly…"

Inara snapped out of it and said, "Hai! Come on you guys, let's go!"

She and Anara dragged Kari away as the kaijin reached Neon.

…

Opening: SANJOU! World of Pretty Cure! by AKB48

…

~Now Playing: Get To My Way by Mami Kawada (Cure Neon Decade's Image/Battle Theme)~cont.

Neon propelled herself at them and landed a devastating roundhouse kick to a Kowaiina, sending into a Hoshiina.

Then another Kowaiina sneaked up on Neon and tried to attack but she batted it away with a fist.

"Annoying pests." she snarled as she took out a card from the Cure Booker and inserted it into the Cure Driver.

"_**METAMORPHOSIS…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

"**PRECURE RIDE…DREAM**"

Neon's hair turned pink as her Pretty Cure outfit changed into that of Cure Dream's. Pink butterflies came out of her Pretty Cure Pouch and gathered on her clothes, making them glow pink and then popping out into Cure Dream's Form.

…

Episode 01 - Cure Decade, Sanjou!

…

~Now Playing: Get To My Way by Mami Kawada (Cure Neon Decade's Image/Battle Theme)~cont

The two Kowaiina's struggled to get to their feet as Neon took out other card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DREAM**"

"_**PRETTY CURE…DREAM ATTACK!!!**_"

Neon fired a butterfly at them, destroying them as the attack connected. She then turned her attention to the Hoshiina.

"**FORM RIDE…DREAM GOGO**"

Neon changed into the GoGo version of Cure Dream to finish off the remaining monster. The others ran away.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DREAM**"

"_**PRETTY CURE…SHOOTING STAR!!!**_"

Neon jumped in the air and rocket herself towards the Hoshiina. She tackled it as it ran away, it's orb exploding.

Then the Cure Driver suddenly shifted into its standby position she landed. It shot out the Dream Card as she reverted to her Decade Form.

"Why did I choose this card?" she wondered to herself as it suddenly sealed itself.

"Huh? Oh…"

~Song Ends~

…

"Will I be alright?" Kari moaned.

"Of course you will." Inara said, smiling.

"What about Hanako onee-chan?" asked Anara, worrying.

"Again, of course. She Pretty Cure now after all." reassured Inara.

"Pretty Cure? Hanako onee-chan?" asked Kari, shocked.

"Yep." Inara giggled. "See? Here she comes now."

Neon, on her CureCycler, drove up to them, "Get on, all of you."

"So you're Cure Neon Decade, Hanako onee-chan?" asked Kari.

Hanako looked at Inara, who said, "She just woke up."

"Right. Is your back alright?" Hanako looked at Kari.

"Yeah. I'm lucky I have accelerated healing." she responded as she stood up shakingly.

"So you think it's those guys that have something to do with Yukiko and Mari's kidnapping?" Inara asked.

"No doubt." Hanako answered, "Too bad they were uncooperative."

Anara moaned loudly and said, "So now what?"

Hanako looked at her and said, "We're go back to school. Everyone get on."

_A while later…_

Kari was in front of Neon. Anara was behind Neon while Inara was behind her. The ride back was pretty smooth, save for speeding past the boy's school.

Suddenly, Inara and Anara were both hit on the side, making them fall off. Neon stopped in time.

"Inara, Anara!" she cried as she ran toward them.

"Hanako onee-chan!" Kari screamed as she pointed. The Faucet Uzainaa returned and was bearing down on the fallen twins.

"Teme~" Neon growled.

~Now Playing: VS by Misono (Random Battle Theme)~

"_**METAMORPHOSIS…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

"**PRECURE RIDE…EGLET**"

Neon's hair turned purple and went into a tall ponytail as her outfit turned white and took on the shape of Cure Eglet's Pretty Cure Form.

"Stay away!" shouted Inara as Neon changed again.

"**FORM RIDE…EGLET WINDY**"

Neon then flew over and did a flying kick at the Uzainaa.

"Uzainaa~!" it wailed.

"Run! The school is close by!" Neon shouted at her sisters.

"Got it." Inara nodded, "Come on you two!"

Kari caught up with the others and ran towards the school.

"Now." said Neon as she changed her Cure Booker from Normal to Sword Mode.

"**ATTACK RIDE…SLASH**"

"**ATTACK RIDE…SPIRIT OF THE WIND**"

Neon charged forward as the Uzainaa fired a torrent of water at her. She sliced through it and slashed away at the kaijin in a fury, destroying it.

"Ha!" she said as the CureDriver went standby again and shot out Eglet's Card.

"Again?!" Neon moaned as she reverted to Decade Form. "Wha?!"

She jumped out of the way as missiles suddenly bombarded her location.

"What the hell?" she wailed as she looked up.

It was the Pterodactyl Zakenna firing at her from above.

Neon grumbled, "Being a heroine is hard. Cure Blazer!" she shouted, summoning her zweihander-like weapon and activating three cards.

"**PRECURE RIDE…BLACK**"

"**FORM RIDE…BLACK MAX**"

"**ATTACK RIDE…BLACK THUNDER**"

Neon attacked the kaijin as Cure Black, intent on destroying this thing as she bashed away.

"Zakenna!" it roared as it kicked Neon away making her crash into a tree.

"Man." She moaned as she reverted back to Cure Neon Decade. "Okay then tough guy."

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DECADE**"

"_**Uketeminasai! Watashi no Hissatsu waza! PRETTY CURE…**_"

She jumped toward the Zakenna, her legs glowing a bright pink.

"_**NEON**_ _**TRI CLASH!**_"

The first two kicks destroyed the kaijin's chest area as her final kick collided with its head.

"Zaken-na…!" it cried as it exploded.

She landed on the ground and walked towards the direction of the school.

"What a rush…" Neon said as she cracked her knuckles.

~Song Ends~

…

Eyecatch: Hanako is skating though the neighborhood as her Cure Spirit mimicked her movements.

…

CM: Cure Neon Decade DX Action Figure. Get one at a local toy store near you! LOL

…

Eyecatch: Hanako transforms in Cure Neon Decade and jumps off the school roof.

…

"Hanako onee-chan!"

She turned to see her sisters running toward her. She then took her Decade Card out and detransformed.

"Are you alright" Hanako asked them.

"Yeah." confirmed Inara, "However, because of what happened, they evacuated the surrounding area of the school."

"We don't know when it'll come off of lockdown." piped up Kari.

Hanako sighed. She knew something like this would happen.

"All that aside, how did you do it?" asked Anara.

"Do what?" said Hanako.

"You know what I mean! How did you become a Pretty Cure?" said Anara, looking at her, confused.

"I don't know." grumbled Hanako, "I just did a few day ago after when the Pretty Cures all got together when they were fighting that huge kaijin."

"That big ugly one? The one we saw when we ran to the rooftop when that black sludge was flooding the streets?" Inara asked, remembering.

"Yeah. It just suddenly happened. I was running my way home when an orb of light went inside my body. Then I found the CureZector and CureBracer on my wrists and the Cure Edge on by wrist."

"And then?" asked Inara with Anara and Kari moving in closer.

"I remember a bright flash of pink light, and there I was as Cure Neon Decade."

"Eh?" Inara, Anara, and Kari tilted their heads to the side.

"What'd you expect? A stuffed animal telling me what to do?"

"Kinda…" Inara, Anara, and Kari sweatdropped.

"Well, it was my Cure Spirit." Hanako confirmed.

"Cure Spirit?"

"She looks like me transformed, except with cats ears and a cat tail."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, I believe this is all connected to Yukiko-chan's and Mari-chan's disappearance."

"Really?!" cried Kari.

"Yeah. That's why I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Eh?! Naze?!"

"Because I won't get anywhere with staying in this area. From what I been told by neko-chan, there's something weird going on where the other original Pretty Cures are residing. All four areas."

"Then we'll come with you!" said Kari.

"We help out in any way we can." said Anara.

"Because we're sisters, right." agreed Inara.

"Ha ha ha. Don't be ridiculous." Hanako snapped.

"Eh?"

"Those monsters you just saw are out of your league." Hanako told them flatly, "So you three be good girls and stay put at home."

Hanako walked off, leaving behind some confused sisters.

END OF EPISODE ONE

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by BeForU

…

Next episode: Hanako prepares for the adventure of a lifetime. Don't miss New Adventure Start!

…

Finisher: Pretty Cure Tri Clash

Based off of: Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form's Finisher in Chou Kamen Rider Den-O and Decade

…

Omake 1

Sakura: Do these monsters really have names?

Jeimuzu: I'm sure they do. Every monster should have a name.

Victoria: Sure.

Ace: Oh come on, you heard the man.

...

Omake 2

Jasmine: Who is Hanako based off?

Victoria: Tomoyo.

Jasmine: Be more specific please?

Victoria: Tomoyo Sakigami from Clannad.

Jeimuzu: Then we should up her seriousness.

Ace: Won't that be happening in the chapter after the next one?

...

Super Hero Time

Location: Sakura Crossroads School

Hanako: It nice to meet you Miss…?

Kairi: Kairi. Just Kairi.

Hanako: How are you doing on your side?

Kairi: Not much, but we'll be visiting a new world soon.

Hanako: What do you think of the boss?

Kairi: He's funny, but serious, and still in high school.

Hanako: (giggles) Think we'll be working together?

Kairi: Definitely.

Hanako and Kairi: Till next time!


	3. Episode 02: New Adventure Start

Author Notes: I not gonna do another chapter of my other story until this story catches up to it in chapters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

EPISODE 2 START

_The next day…_

Hanako put on her new sailor fuku, the Cure Fuku. From what her Cure Spirit told her, it'll allow her to blend in the schools the Pretty Cures go to by the fuku turning into the school uniform of that school.

"I don't even want to know how you got my measurements. This thing is tight on my curves." she complained as she checked herself in the mirror.

"_But it looks good on you._"

"I thought I was saving the world, not cosplaying."

"_Don't you mean World of Pretty Cure?_"

"Whatever." Hanako grumbled as she position her Cure Edge on her lower back. The Cure Edge was a katana-like weapon that's used by Hanako in her civilian form.

"Lucky, people can't see it. It'll cause a riot no doubt." She sighed as she put her CureZector and CureBracer on her wrists.

"_They can it when you use it._"

"Whatever…"

"…_Say, Lady Hanako…_"

"Nani?"

"_What if your sisters suddenly become Pretty Cure?_"

"That'll be up to them. And I'll be there to protect them."

"_I see._"

…

Opening: SANJOU! World of Pretty Cure by AKB48

…

Hanako checked herself in the mirror, zipped her bag, and checked her room. How long will it be until she lay in her bed again?

"Nya~"

Hanako looked down and saw her cat, Suki, rubbing up against her and then jumping at on her shoulder.

"So you want to come along too, Suki-chan?" Hanako giggled.

"Nya~"

"Guess I can't refuse you. But where I'm going will be dangerous. Still wanna come?"

"Meow~"

"Ok then. In here then…"

Suki jumped and made some space in Hanako's duffle bookbag, laying on her normal clothes and going to sleep.

"Hai hai…"

…

Episode 2: New Adventure Start

…

FLASHBACK START

"Come on you guys! Hurry!" Kari shouted.

"You shouting isn't helping in the slightest!" cried Inara.

"Enough! We not getting anywhere with this." Hanako snapped.

The girls were running from the back sludge that Fuge fired on the ground.

"Stop bickering! I won't want to become melted like that car just now!" said Yukiko.

"Agreed." Kari nodded frantically.

"Let's go in that building!" Anara pointed.

The girl ran in, the sludge following them a little.

"The stairs!" cried Mari as she bolted at them, the others after a while following.

_A while later… _

"Out of all the buildings in town, it has to be one of the most tallest ones in the area." Yukiko complained loudly.

They managed to make it to the top, but they couldn't go back down due to the sludge and slight fear of heights.

"Now what?" wailed Inara.

"Never mind that, look!" cried Mari, pointing.

The girls looked. It was Pretty Cure, Fresh Pretty Cure fighting against the slime man that was the cause of all this.

"Pretty Cure!" Kari squealed.

"It Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, the newest Pretty Cures who call themselves Fresh Pretty Cure." Anara informed them.

"They may be new," Hanako observed, "but it looks like they're getting their asses handed to them." she said as slime man known as Fuge batted them all away.

"Now what?" moaned Inara, "We're struck up here. And it looks like they're losing."

"Don't worry." said Mari, "They won't lose. They're stronger than that."

_Meanwhile, down below…_

"You all are inside me." said Fuge as he formed into slime again, "Everyone will become one!" he declared as he attacked Cure Peach-tachi.

"One?" asked Cure Peach as she dodged.

"What do you mean by that?" shouted Cure Berry as she evaded Fuge's attacks.

"You all are going to become one inside me!" he answered as he continued his attack.

"What do you mean by one? You going to make everyone disappear?" shouted Cure Pine as she also evaded Fuge's attacks.

"Gone…?" said Peach, "Chiffon…"

Fuge landed as the Pretty Cures got back into formation.

"Your worthless personalities are going to become one." he said, "If you do that, you won't be attacked or hurt."

On the roof, the Sakimiya sisters were looking confused as they looked at each other.

"He just repeated the same thing twice…" said Anara, sweatdropping.

"Yes." said Fuge as he pointed at Peach, "Like you are right now."

Peach gasped, "Oh yeah. I didn't take care of Chiffon properly…"

"Peach!" shouted Berry, "It wasn't your fault!"

"That's right!" Pine agreed, "Don't let this thing confuse you!"

"It's useless!" said Fuge as he teleported behind them and surrounded them in dark energy.

"Gah! They're caught!" wailed Kari, who was going crazy.

"Now what?" Mari moaned, "They need help!"

"Morale…" Anara said suddenly.

"What?" asked a confused Yukiko.

"Their morale went down because Peach-chan was worrying about this Chiffon."

"I see your point." said Anara, sweatdropping as screams emitted from the dark circle where Fuge was Pretty Cure captured, and then silence.

"They're screwed." Hanako said.

…

Eyecatch: Hanako and her sister are on the roof, checking out Peach-tachi vs Fuge.

…

CM: Catch both AKB48 and Be4U in concert singing both theme songs for Decade Force Shimai.

…

Eyecatch: Hanako transforms into Cure Neon Decade and jumps off the school roof.

…

_A while later…_

"Oy! Wake up!" cried Hanako.

"What?" the girls moaned loudly.

"A miracle!"

"Miracle?"

The girls got up from their nap and looked down.

"Whoa! Sugoi!" they cried.

Every Pretty Cure was there, the senior ones surrounding the junior ones.

"My god, there must be about fourteen of them." Yukiko squealed.

"What happened while we were out?" wailed Kari.

"It looks like the Fresh Pretty Cure's feelings have broken through the darkness just as the other Pretty Cures arrived." said Hanako, just as the Pretty Cure were preparing to fight Fuge.

"Pretty Cure…" he said as he landed in front of them.

"You know what time it is." grumbled Yukiko.

"Nani?" asked Mari, as the Pretty Cue took their fighting stances.

"Roll-call~" she moaned as the girls started.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"Sparkling Life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The Radiant Silver Wing, Cure Egret!"

"The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"The Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The Fragrance of Effervescent Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is the Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

"The Pink Heart is the Symbol of Love! Freshly-Picked Fresh, Cure Peach!"

"The Blue Heart is the Symbol of Hope! Freshly-Gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!"

"The Yellow Heart is the Symbol of Prayers! Freshly-Harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!"

"We won't let you do what you want!" they shouted as they posed together.

_On the roof…_

"Could have said something better than that to end the rollcall…" grumbled Hanako.

"Agreed…" agreed the rest of the girls.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Locking the door behind her, Hanako looked at her home for maybe the last time.

"This is goodbye for now." She mumbled.

"_Lady Hanako…_"

"What is it?"

"_Have you noticed your PreCureRide Cards?_"

"Kinda, why?"

"_They're sealed._"

"Figures." Hanako said as she took out her cards, which are instead colored, they're now black and white, "But I have a pretty good idea on how to unseal them. At least the Pretty Card Cards are not sealed."

"_Right~_"

Hanako got on her CureCycler and was about to drive off when…

"Hanako onee-chan!"

Hanako looked over to find her sisters with posters like, "Good luck Hanako!" and "Fight Hanako!"

"Please come back safely." said Inara.

"And bring Yukiko and Mari back!" added Kari.

"And be careful too." Anara smiled.

Hanako smiled and said, "Hai hai. Farewell…"

With that she sped off into the sunset. Where she'll go first, even she doesn't know. She'll just let her heart tell her what to do.

"Now what Inara onee-chan?" asked Kari.

"Let's see if we can become Pretty Cure too." said Inara confidently.

"Easier said than done sis." grumbled Anara, "But it's worth a try, if we can figure out how…"

END OF EPISODE 2

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by Be4U

…

Next time: Which Pretty Cure area will Hanako visit first? Don't miss the next episode, Four of Fresh.

…

Omake 1

Ace: I'm bored.

Sakura: How?

Ace: Which world will we do first?

Sakura: You moron. (hits Ace) Were you asleep in all those meetings Jeimuzu had.

Ace: Kinda.

Victoria: Too bad for you then.

Hanako: Please don't reveal it yet. I'm like enjoying driving the CureCycler right now.

Ace: Ok Miss Neon.

Hanako: (runs over Ace)

…

Omake 2

Hanako: Why is this story based off of Kamen Rider Decade?

Jeimuzu: Because traveling to different worlds are fun.

Hanako: Isn't that Kingdom Hearts too?

Jasmine: Yeah. Don't look down on us.

Hanako: …

Victoria: Don't worry. It'll be fun. Not to mention funny.

Sakura: Yeah. Like look what you did to Ace.

Hanako: Right~

…

Super Hero Time

Location: Gummi Twilight Express

Kairi: Welcome to our base of operations.

Hanako: Cool.

Kairi: And this is my team. Namine, Xion, and Olette.

Namine and Xion: Hi!

Olette: Nice to meet you.

Hanako: You too.

Kairi: There is another team, but right now, they're sleeping.

Hanako: There are two teams in here?

Kairi: Yep.

Namine: They're Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie.

Xion: But until Jeimuzu-tachi put us in action, they'll continue to be lazy.

Hanako: (sweatdropping) I see.

Olette: That's the price for being on standby.

Everyone: (giggles)

Kairi and Hanako: Until next time!


	4. Episode 03: Four of Fresh

Author Notes: I'm watching Clannad clips on Youtube right now. And I'm gonna base this chapter off of one of the episode when the characters are in school. I'm gonna have fun with this. LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

WARNING: Strong Language

…

EPISODE 3 START

"What. Is. This?"

Hanako's CureCycler nearby jerked her off when it suddenly stopped. To top it off, her Cure Fuku turned pink.

"Of all the…" she started, but then suddenly heard screams.

"Now what?" she moaned as she started her CureCycler and went over to the where the trouble was.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?"

"Nakewameke! Unleash your evil!"

"Do-nuts-su~!"

The Donuts Nakewameke started to terrorize the people, putting donuts on the people's heads. However…

"Ha ha ha! You look funny!"

"You too!"

"Gah! Why isn't this working?!" wailed a green-haired man with black clothes with yellow outlines known as Wester.

"Ok~" said Hanako, scratching her head, "Well, time to do this…"

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh?" he said, looking around.

"_**CHANGE PRETTY CURE…BEAT UP!**_"

"_**The Pink Heart is the Symbol of Love. Freshly-Picked Fresh, Cure Peach!**_"

"_**The Blue Heart is the Symbol of Hope. Freshly-Gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!**_"

"_**The Yellow Heart is the Symbol of Prayers. Freshly-Harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!**_"

"_**The Scarlet Heart is the Proof of Happiness. Freshly-Ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!**_"

"_**Let's Pretty Cure!**_"

"That's…" said Hanako, "Fresh Pretty Cure…"

…

Opening: SANJOU! World of Pretty Cure! by AKB48

…

"They really are impressive…" Hanako said, as she finished transforming into Cure Neon Decade while the Pretty Cures finished weakening the Nakewameke.

"_**Clover Box, give us your power! Pretty Cure Formation, Go!**_"

"_**Happiness Leaf! Let Go! Pine!**_"

"_**Plus One! Prayer Leaf! Berry!**_"

"_**Plus One! Espoir Leaf! Peach!**_"

"_**Plus One! Lovely Leaf!**_"

"_**LUCKY CLOVER GRAND FINALE!**_"

"Donuts-su~!" it wailed as the prison of crystal destroyed it.

"Damn it! Why?!" wailed Wester.

"Too bad Wester." said Cure Peach.

"Your Nakewameke were always pathetic." Cure Passion mocked him.

"Why you…!" he snarled as he rushed towards them.

"**ATTACK RIDE…BLAST**"

"Wah!"

Neon, who was hiding behind the ledge of a nearby roof, suddenly blasted Wester. She then hid again.

"Who was that?!" shouted Wester, looking around wildly.

"Huh?"

Cure Peach looked around, confused.

"Ouch!"

Wester was hit again.

"I can't tell where the attack's coming from." said Cure Berry.

"But who's hitting him?" asked Cure Pine.

"I don't know who it is, but they'll pay." said Wester as he retreated.

Hanako was giggling uncontrollably as she detransformed.

…

Episode 2: Four of Fresh

…

_The next day..._

"Hey Setsuna…" Love yawned.

"What is it Love?" answered Setsuna.

"Who do you think that was?"

"…"

"Setsuna?"

"I have a hunch… I just hope I'm wrong."

"…You don't think it's…"

"I don't know. But I hope it's not."

Love and Setsuna just got to school when they heard some noises and screams. They ran over to check it out.

"Daisuke-kun, what's going on?" asked Love.

"They're some guys on bikes harassing those girls from our school over there." he answered, "If we interfere, they might start a fight with us."

"So why are you taking off your jacket?" asked Setsuna, confused.

"He's just trying to be the hero for Love." Yuki sniggered.

"Oh shut up!" Daisuke snapped, blushing.

"Why would outsiders want to disturb this school?" Setsuna wondered.

"This is one of the three best schools in the area." Kento said, "So it's natural for delinquents to mess with them."

"Will they be ok?" asked Love, worrying about the girls.

"I hope so." said Setsuna as some schoolgirls suddenly squealed loudly.

"What going on?" said Love as a girl walked over to where the girls and delinquents are.

"What is she doing?!" Daisuke cried, "There's no way she'll be able to handle it!"

"You don't have to worry about Sakimiya-san." said one of the girls.

"Sakimiya?" asked Setsuna.

"You don't know her?" asked the second girl, "She just transferred yesterday afternoon as the school's temporary groundskeeper. She's Sakimiya Hanako-san!"

"She's extremely strong." noted the third girl.

"If you get in her way, you might get hurt." warned the fourth girl.

"But still…" Love moaned.

_Over to where the trouble is…_

"I don't want to cause an unnecessary disturbance." Hanako told the trouble-makers, "Get lost before you get hurt."

When they didn't comply, she added, "If you do so, I'll let you go unharmed. You don't want to deliberately ask for pain, do you?"

The leader finally heard enough and snapped, "Don't fuck with us!"

He and his gang of four got off their bikes and charged at her.

Hanako closed her eyes and waited for them to come within range.

"Oh no!" cried Love as Setsuna yelled, "Look out!"

"Crap!" shouted Daisuke as he was about to run over.

"You're mine hotness!" yelled the leader as he and his gang jumped at her.

Hanako eyes flashed opened and jumped towards them with surprising speed and punched the leaders lights out. The second didn't have time to react as Hanako blasted him in the stomach. "You bitch!" shouted the third one as he and the fourth member attacked with a stick, breaking it on Hanako arm, which blocked it, and countered with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head and a barrage of kicks to the fourth one's stomach. All of this happened within seven seconds.

"Wah~!" they wailed as they flew in the air as Hanako landed spider-like on the ground.

They dropped hard on the ground like flies on the ground as Hanako stood up and rubbed her arm.

"Yay!" "So cool!" The girls cheered as Daisuke and his friends looked on with their mouths hanging open.

"Wow." said a surprised Setsuna.

"What is she?" Love blinked.

Hanako, still rubbed her arm, walked past the group and through the school doors.

"_Lady Hanako, are you alright?_" asked a worried Cure Spirit.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Just where did those guys come from?_"

"They must be those dropouts I've been hearing about that's been terrorizing various schoolgirls in different areas of Tokyo."

"_Will they be all right after what you did to them?_"

"They'll be okay in the hospital for a few weeks."

_Lunch time…_

Hanako was on her way to the roof to her lunch when she was stop by Daisuke and his friends and a crowd was gathering to check it out.

Love and Setsuna went over to check it out.

"Setup?" she repeated, confused.

"That's right." Daisuke said, "There's no way a girl like you can beat up boys. You must've paid them asked for them to lose so that you can become famous and popular right?"

Hanako blinked. Just what is this kid getting at, unless…

Daisuke continued, "If it's not money, then is it something else? Girls like you are lucky, since guys like those idiots would listen to that."

Hanako's eyes narrowed dangerously as the crowd in the hallway whispered things like, "Is he an idiot?" "Those guys were the ones terrorizing different schools lately." "He's asking for it."

Yuki and Kento backed up. To tell the truth they did not want anything to do with this.

"Ok then," Hanako responded, "I was planning on not hurting anyone in this school. But I think I'll make an exception and kick your ass especially."

Daisuke flinched, then said, "Oh please. I bet you're shaking all over."

"I'm going to make this a self-defense lesson for the girls. So do me a favor and come at me if you have the guts." Hanako said as she motioned at him to bring it.

"Ha. Don't be so full of yourself." he said as he cracked his knuckles as Yuki and Kento sighed.

Hanako bounced up and down as Daisuke charged at her, yelling "TAKE THIS!"

Hanako shot her leg up and slammed her foot in his face, sending him flying.

"Ow~" he moaned.

"You're out of her league." she told him as she walked off, "See ya."

"Damn it!" he moaned loudly.

"Sugoi." Setsuna said wide-eyed.

"She's strong." Love agreed.

Hanako arrived on the roof, bored but hungry as she sat down and opened her bento box.

"Itadakimasu…"

_At the end of the school day…_

Hanako was beyond annoyed as tried to leave the school building. During the school day, she helped several student with their school work, broke up fights, started one, kept students from sneaking out of school, and now this again as the crowd gathered again for this.

"You're persistent, you know that right?"

"I was out of shape last time, but not today!" Daisuke declared, with a reluctant Yuki and Kento in tow, "Even if the girl is older than me, I'll never back down."

"That was…totally lame." Setsuna said, sweatdropping.

Sighing, Hanako said, "Please, just take my advice and stop before you hurt yourself. And do you mind not even coming to school to tick me off?"

Daisuke gulped, then put up his dukes, "Ha. I just wonder which one of us isn't going to be able to come to school."

"Oh my god." Hanako said, "You two!" she said, pointing at Love and Setsuna.

"Hai?" said Love, scared.

"Can you be my witnesses? That this is only for self-defense?" she asked them.

"Sure." Said Setsuna, "Since it really is."

"Excellent." Hanako said as turned to Daisuke, "So, how should I do this? Should I make it that you won't be swallowing solid foods for a month?"

"You can't possibly do that!" cried Daisuke, "Quit your yapping and BRING IT ON!"

He charged, but Hanako slid under his guard and kicked him in the stomach. It didn't end there as Hanako continuing kicking him to no end in the air.

"Whoa. He's getting air time…" Yuki noted, looking scared.

"Hey you! Love-chan, isn't it?" Hanako called out.

"Yes?!" Love cried.

"Open the window. Now!"

"Hai!" she wailed as she opened the window just as Hanako kicked Daisuke though it after five hundred hits. Daisuke managed to hang on for dear life.

"Wah! Help me!" he cried as Hanako walked over to him.

"You'll fall if I release these fingers." she told him, "No doubt you want to, right?"

"No I don't!" Daisuke wailed.

"Too bad." she grinned as she pulled his fingers loose, making him fall two stories into a pile of bushes.

"Are you alive down there Daisuke-kun?" she shouted to him.

Everyone in the hall could hear him quite clearly, "Screw you! This isn't the end-! What the?!"

"Nakewameke! Unleash your evil!"

"Bushy-Bushes~"

"Wah! The bushes are alive!"

"What?! Daisuke!" Love cried as he was hanging in the air by the monster.

"Souler!" Setsuna realized, "And Wester too!"

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

They ran down the hall as Love called Miki and Inori, "Miki! Buki! It's a Nakewameke."

"Let's transform and hold them off until they get here!" Setsuna suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go, Setsuna!" Love said as they went behind the school.

"_**CHANGE PRETTY CURE…BEAT UP!**_"

"_**The Pink Heart is the Symbol of Love. Freshly-Picked Fresh, Cure Peach!**_"

"_**The Scarlet Heart is the Proof of Happiness. Freshly-Ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!**_"

…

Eyecatch: Hanako beating up the gang from a spectator's view.

…

CM: The Gattai Special is tomorrow! Be sure to check it out!

…

Eyecatch: Hanako transforming into Cure Neon Decade and jumping off the school roof.

…

_Back to where the trouble is…_

"My my…" Hanako said, "Even enemies can't wait to attack."

"Wester! Be grateful that I'm helping you with this." called out Souler.

"Whatever! Just draw them out!" shouted Wester.

"You don't have to look far!"

"What?"

"_**Double Pretty Cure Kick!**_"

Cure Peach and Cure Passion kicked the monster away, and Peach managed to untangle Daisuke from the bushes.

"Are you alright?" asked Cure Peach.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Peach set him down and said, "Let's drive it away from here!"

"Right!" said Cure Passion.

"Over here." called out Peach, and she and Passion dashed away from the school.

"Damn it!" snarled Souler, "After them!"

He, Wester, and the kaijin chased after them.

"_What are you going to do Lady Hanako?_"

"What else do you think?" she responded as she got on her CureCycler and sped after them.

_Meanwhile…_

"Berry! Pine!" cried Peach.

"You made it." noted Passion.

"Luckily school just ended or I would've made it." said Cure Berry.

"Same here." piped up Cure Pine.

"So you're all together? Ha. No matter," said Souler, "Get them, Nakewameke!"

"Bushy-Bush~" it shouted as it charged at the Pretty Cures.

Hanako arrived in time to watch the battle between Pretty Cure and the monster-of-the-day.

"Yesterday a donut, now a bush?" Hanako laughed, "Those two really are pathetic."

The Bush Nakewameke attempted to slash the Cures but they dodged. Berry and Passion rushed over to it and swept it off it's legs while Peach and Pine kicked it in the front, resulting in it crashing to the ground. They then jumped in the air and stomped it to the ground.

"This isn't going well." whined Wester who was hiding with Souler in a tree.

"Just relax," Souler grinned, "It's all part of the plan."

"_**Clover Box, give us your power! Pretty Cure Formation, Go!**_"

"_**Happiness Leaf! Let Go! Pine!**_"

"_**Plus One! Prayer Leaf! Berry!**_"

"_**Plus One! Espoir Leaf! Peach!**_"

"_**Plus One! Lovely Leaf!**_"

"_**LUCKY CLOVER GRAND FINALE!**_"

"Bushy-Bushes~!" it wailed as the prison of crystal destroyed it.

"We did it!" shouted Love as she detransformed with the others.

"I don't know." Miki was worried, "That Nakewameke was a little too easy to beat."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Setsuna nodded.

"And I don't see those two anywhere." Inori added.

"Now!" Souler whispered to Wester as he rushed out at the girls.

Wester, who finally realized his plan, shouted, "All right!"

"Surprise!" shouted Souler, as the girls turned around, confused.

"You felt for it!" shouted Wester as he and Souler pulled back to strike the girls.

"Crap!" cried Setsuna who tried to transform quickly with the girls, who panicked.

"Too slow!" yelled Souler as he and Wester struck at the girls, but…

"Take this!"

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

Wester and Souler were blasted back by Hanako, who jumped off her CureCycler and kicked them away from the girls.

"Who are hell are you?!" shouted Wester.

"Sakimiya Hanako, nice to meet you!" Hanako said, smiling as she took a fighting stance.

~Now Playing: Get To My Way by Mami Kawada/Cure Neon Decade Battle/Image Theme~

"Hanako-san!" Love cried.

"You know her?" asked Inori.

"She's the school's new temporary groundskeeper." Setsuna said, "What is she doing here?"

"I followed you." responded Hanako, "Figure you girls need the help."

"Oh yeah." she added, "I also saw you girls detransforming from Pretty Cure, so don't bother trying to hide identities from me."

Love-tachi moaned.

"But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Hanako said as she took out her Queen Card, "I'm going to end these two without anymore causalities."

She materialized her CureDriver and took out her henshin card.

"_**HENSHIN…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

Hanako inserted the Decade PreCureRide Card into the CureDriver.

"**PRECURE RIDE…DECADE**"

Hanako started to transform with the Rainbow and Sparkle Bracelets forming on her wrists first with the CureZector and CureBracer unequiping from her wrists and circling around her in orbit. Waves of energy envelop and consumes her as she transforms. Her body glowed pink before the glow shaped her outfit. First, her arm warmers and fingerless gloves with flower designs form as she says, "Neon Soul of the Decade!" Then her long socks, leg warmers, shoes, and miniskirt form. Her hair straightens down as her dress forms with a large bow in the back and a bow in the shape of a butterfly in the front too. Her earrings and hair accessories forms to finish her Decade Form. Her Cure Pouch forms and stores her CureZector, CureBracer, and Ring Commune while her Cure Blaster holstered on her left leg as her equipment attached themselves on her belt.

"_**The Envoy of Love and Justice! Miracle's Happiness, Cure Neon Decade!**_"

"Cure Neon Decade?" Wester repeated, confused.

"Just who is that?" wondered Souler.

"Guess you'll have to find out then won't you." said Neon she charged at the duo.

"Decade?!" said Peach, as the others looked, wide-eyed.

Neon took out the pieces of her Cure Gasher and pieced them together into the Cure Gasher Sword Mode. She then invoked a card.

"**ATTACK RIDE…SLASH**"

She went after Souler, who tried to repel her, but she got under his guard and slashed at Souler, who shouted with pain as he flew back.

"Souler!" Wester shouted as Neon then went after Wester and hit him with a barrage of kicks to stomach, while invoking another card.

"**ATTTACK RIDE…IMPACT**"

"Gah!"

Wester was thrown back by the force of the attack, straight into Souler.

"I guess this is the end." Neon said as she took out her Cure Blaster.

"**ATTACK RIDE…BLAST**"

Several beams of energy shot out of the Cure Blaster, homing in on Wester and Souler, making the area explode where they are.

"Damn it." groaned Souler, "You will pay for this!"

"This isn't the end!" grunted Wester, "We'll be back!"

They then retreated, supporting each other.

"All too easy…" Neon said as she walked off, "But just what am I suppose to do in this area?"

Nearby, Love and the others arrived and saw the end of the fight.

"I see. So she's Decade." said Love as she and the others took out their cells, "Girls."

The others nodded, and then they jumped over to Hanako.

"_**CHANGE PRETTY CURE…BEAT UP!**_"

Neon looked around, confused, until she turned around and got punched by Cure Peach.

She staggered and yelled, "OW! Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"We heard of you, Akuma Shoujo!" shouted Pine as she and Berry moved in to attack.

"Who are you calling a Akuma Shoujo?!" snarled Neon as she repelled Pine and Berry attacks.

"Don't play dumb with us!" snapped Berry.

"We know all about you," said Passion as she was caught in a deadlock with Neon, "That one day you would come and destroy all the Pretty Cures!"

"Say what?!" cried Neon as she retreated to a different area of the woods, where there's a shrine with the others following.

"_This is just great!_" said Neon as she did her best to fend off the four Pretty Cures, "_I didn't hear anything about this!_"

"**ATTACK RIDE…IMPACT**"

Neon blasted all the Cures away to catch her breath.

"Okay then," said Neon as the others landed near her, "We might as well try fighting."

"_**MATERIALIZE…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE STRIKE**"

The outlines on Hanako's Decade Form turned a fiery purple.

"_Lady Hanako, this form increases your striking abilities._"

"Got it…" she said as the Fresh Pretty Cures charged at her.

"Let's go!" Neon cried as she clashed with them. Peach tried a punch, but Neon dodged and struck her in the chest, blasting her into a tree. Passion came up from behind her, and grabbed her. Neon growled and jumped back, sandwiching Passion with her and the tree, forcing her to let go.

"_**Double Pretty Cure Punch!**_"

Berry and Pine came at Neon, but she batted them away with a barrage of kicks.

"**ATTACK RIDE…BLAST**"

Several beams homed in on the Cures, blasting them where they were.

"I don't know who claims that I'm a Akuma Shoujo, but they're wrong." Neon shouted over the pained moaned of the Cures, "Now cut it out before you get hurt!"

"Oh yeah? Why should we do that?" asked Passion, "So that you can destroy this world?"

"That won't happen!" cried out Peach as she and her team got up.

Neon, finally fed up with this nonsense, said, "FINE! Give me your best shot then!"

"_**Deliver, Melody of Love! Cure Stick, Peach Rod!**_"

"_**Echo, Rhythm of Hope! Cure Stick, Berry Sword!**_"

"_**Flutter, Harmony of Prayers! Cure Stick, Pine Flute!**_"

"_**Sing, Rhapsody of Happiness! Passion Harp!**_"

"Okay," moaned Neon, "This totally sucks."

"_**Rage, Storm of Happiness!**_"

"_**Evil and Misery Begone! Pretty Cure-!**_"

"_**Love Sunshine-**_"

"_**Espoir Shower-**_"

"_**Healing Prayer-**_"

"_**FRESH!**_"

"_**Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!**_"

The attacks flew towards Neon, who moaned loudly as she took out a card and invoked it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DECADE**"

"_**Uketeminasai! Watashi no Hissatsu waza! **__**PRETTY CURE…!**_"

Neon rushed towards the attacks, a sphere in a form of a rainbow appearing.

"_**NEON RAINBOW RUSH!!!**_"

Neon was engulfed in the attacks, only to come out the other side and struck the ground where the Cures were, sending them flying and detransforming as they landed hard.

"And that's the lesson for today…" Neon said as she detransformed, "And I'll say this for the last time, I'M NOT A DESTROYER!!!"

~Song End~

Love and the others were trying to get up when they suddenly froze when they looked behind Hanako.

With that she turned around, only to find someone standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I am Northa. Please to finally meet you, Decade-chan." With that, she gave an evil laugh.

END OF EPISODE 3

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by BeForU

…

Next time: Northa appears! Has Hanako finally met her match? And is there more to this "plan"? Don't miss Freshly-Sweetened Fresh.

…

Finisher: Pretty Cure Rainbow Rush

Based off of: Naruto's Seven Colored Rasengan from the first Naruto Movie

…

Omake 1

Jeimuzu: Who in the blue hell are you?

Northa: I'm Northa. I am the elite of Labyrinth.

Sakura: Ok~

Ace: Well, guess what. You don't impress us at all.

Northa: Really?

Jeimuzu: Yeah. Someone who tends to her garden isn't that much of a threat.

Northa: …

…

Omake 2

Hanako: Hey! Watch where you out your hands!

Daisuke: Sorry!

Love: You're strong Hanako-san.

Hanako: Thank you.

Setsuna: How did you get to be like that?

Hanako: Hours of self-training when I was a kid, and hard work.

Yuki and Kento: Sounds tough.

Hanako: Ya think?

…

Super Hero Time

Hanako: Today we would like to send out a birthday greeting to the boss' cousin, Amir! Happy Birthday! You're now seventeen, just like my twin and me!

Kairi: Happy Birthday Amiru-kun!

Xion: Happy Birthday! Maybe we can go at on a date! (giggles)

Namine: Happy Birthday Mr. Amir!

Olette: You just stay out of trouble now that you're seventeen!

Tifa: And continue to improve your fighting skills!

Aerith: And learn new things.

Yuffie: And wow the ladies too!

Everyone: Yuffie!

Kairi and Hanako: See ya next time!


	5. Episode 04: Freshly Sweetened Fresh

Author Notes: That last episode was longer than I've planned. Maybe I'll do the other chapters like that. Or not. Who cares. I really need to learn how to do a longer fight sequence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: During the second half of Fresh Pretty Cure.

Notes: This episode, I've noticed, is longer than the others. I just put some stuff I forgot to put in the first part of the Fresh Arc. Also, the OCs are in the Pretty Cure areas for two episodes like in Kamen Rider Decade and Double.

Fun facts: More Daisuke-bashing, because he's annoying in the series.

…

EPISODE 4 START

"Northa?" Hanako, as she retransformed into Cure Neon Decade, repeated, "What kind of name is that? And better yet, what do you mean the elite? You all look alike anyway."

Northa smirked, and held out her wooden doll.

"Sorewatase! Unleash your evil!" she said throwing it on a tree, which sank into it and came alive inside it.

"SOREWATASE!" it said as the kaijin turned its attention on Neon.

"Another tree monster? Try a new one." Neon said as she changed forms.

"_**MATERIALIZE…PRETTY CURE!!!**_"

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE ACE**"

The outlines on Neon's Decade Form turned a fiery white.

"_Going for elemental abilities?_"

"Someone gotta burn this tree down." she said as she dodged the kaijin.

The Tree Sorewatase lashed out, spreading its limbs and surrounding Hanako. She disassembled the Cure Gasher and stored them on her belt.

"Lets see how you like this." Neon said as she materialized her zweihander-like weapon, the Cure Blazer, in her hands and slashed around in a wide arc. A firestorm was left in the path of the swing, burning the kaijin.

Neon then jumped and landed behind the kaijin and rushed at it, lightning and wind surrounding the Cure Blazer.

"Eat this!" she yelled as she slashed down on the kaijin, leaving a huge scratch on the sword's wake.

It flailed about as it howled with pain, Neon getting to Love's group and taking them to a safe place, Northa in hot pursuit.

Neon then turned and caught Northa in a deadlock saying, "Nice try." She then used the wind's power to blow Northa away with her landing perfectly.

This didn't feel right to Neon. It looked like the enemy was stalling for time. The reason was Northa was not looking worried at all.

"Is that all?" asked Northa, "I thought Decade was supposed to be powerful than this."

"Who cares?" said Neon, "What are you after anyway?"

"Infinity of course."

"Infinity?" Neon was dumbfounded, "What the hell is "Infinity"?"

"None of your business of course. Now hand her over."

"I don't have this Infin-…" Neon started, but stopped and looked over at Love's group, who just finished recovering, "What IS Infinity?"

"It's a goddess-like entity." Setsuna answered.

"And you guys have it?"

"And what if we do?" Inori challenged.

"Because I believe that if you have this Infinity-chan, you have her in one of your homes, and if I remember correctly you live in the Clover Street District, right?" Neon asked them.

"So what about it?" said Miki, confused at what Neon was saying but Love did not like where this was going.

Northa tried to attack them unguarded, but…

"**ATTACK RIDE…IMPACT**"

"Because I think that those two idiots went off in the direction there Clover Street is." Neon answered simply as Northa dodged but couldn't dodge the after-shock as she flew to the side, "You girls better get there while I hold her off…"

…

Opening: SANJOU! Sisters of the Decade by AKB48

…

Neon rolled into Clover Street, looking for the others.

FLASHBACK START

_After the others went towards Clover Street, Love stayed behind, asking, "Are you really a destroyer?"_

"_No! Why?" asked Neon as she waved her Cure Blazer, keeping Northa back._

"_Because there was this guy in a robe those face was hidden and claimed that he was from the Land of Sweets where Tart and Chiffon came from. He said to look out for a Pretty Cure with Decade in her name. She would destroy this world."_

"_And why would I want to do something like THAT?! I only just started this Pretty Cure business! And the last thing I expected was to be attacked by the very same girls that me and my sisters idolize!"_

"_We're sorry!"_

"_As long as you get it. Who ever that guy was is definitely not on my or your side if he's spouting rumors like that. Now get going!" Neon snarled as she used the Blast Card on Northa._

"_Hai!"_

"_Ok then! Let's go!"_

FLASHBACK END

The fight ended in a stalemate when Northa attacked Neon with a violent beam of energy and Hanako countered with a fireball to the face of Northa and her monster, then made her quick getaway by using the Invisible Attack Ride Card on her and her and her CureCycler.

"_I'm finding something really weird Lady Hanako…_"

"Nani?"

"_All the enemies names. They're based off of a cardinal direction. Wester, West; Souler, South; and Northa, North._"

"So east is missing? Oh great. That means they're four of them. No matter. Have you found them yet?"

"_They're in the area. They should be easy to find if you're close enough._"

"Right."

Neon rolled into Clover Street and slowed down her bike, looking around.

"All I see are people. They may be disguised."

Suddenly, they are screams.

"Or not."

…

Episode Four: Freshly Sweetened Fresh

…

Neon rolled around a corner to see Wester and Souler go into a house and throwing a man and woman out.

"This is Love and Setsuna's home!"

Neon rolled over and parked her bike. Then she pressed a button on her CureBracer and pointed it at the CureCycler. It stored the bike in the Bracer. She then went over to the people.

"Sir! Ma'am! Are you all right?"

They only groaned, and Neon gritted her teeth and ran in the house and went upstairs, where she heard, "It's not here!"

Neon ran down the hallway and burst though the door to find the duo.

"Don't you two know that you can go to jail for breaking and entering?"

The two whipped around, surprised, as Neon rushed at them. She found the room small, but no matter as she whipped her foot at them, connecting with their faces as she mentally opened the glass door to the outside, knocking them out of the room.

Love's group arrived just in time to see Wester and Souler flying out the window and crashing to the ground, hard as Neon leaped out after them.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Love as she and Setsuna ran over to tend to them.

"Hanako-san!" Miki said, "Where's Tart and Chiffon?!"

"I don't know!" responded Neon, "When I kicked those two out I didn't see them!"

Then, at that moment, yellow bolts flew from nowhere and hit both Wester and Souler.

"Ouch!"

"What the?!"

Neon and Love's group looked around in confusion.

"Not again!" wailed Wester, "Who's got it in for me?!"

"Anyway," said Souler, "It looks like Infinity isn't here. Retreat."

Both Wester and Souler ran for it, just as some more yellow bolts chased after them.

Neon and Setsuna saw where the bolts came from and looked up. They saw a silhouette of someone before they disappeared.

_The next day…_

Hanako was not in a good mood. Yesterday she had to deal with some melodramatic moments from Love about where Chiffon went and if her parents are going to be ok. Miki guessed that Tart was looking for her. Furthermore, Hanako was shocked to find out that this Chiffon was Infinity, the Endless Memory; and that that they had her, which put Hanako in a really foul mood as she learned some more stuff. If Chiffon's gone haywire and turned into Infinity, then it's going to become difficult recovering her. Not to mention that she had to worry about the enemy who had east in their name. She nearly went berserk when she found out that Setsuna was Eas and that she's Cure Passion. How much more is she gonna learn about the Fresh Pretty Cures? And she had a bad enough time at Love's school.

**Attempt #1**

"What the hell do you want now?"

Hanako was halted by Daisuke during the end of the first class when she was roaming the halls, lost in thought.

"I didn't come here for a fight today." Daisuke said, raising his hands in surrender, "I just want to talk…"

"About what?" asked Hanako irritably.

"I overslept last night. Hehe"

"Huh?" Hanako was totally dumbfounded.

"It because I tried to use a razor for the first time to shave off a piece of hair. But the blade was chipped, so it hurt a lot."

"Ok~." Hanako was looking at him like he gone crazy.

"So if you have a clean one, can I borrow it?" he asked.

"Why should I?" replied Hanako, but then…

"Yada! He fell for it!" Daisuke cheered, throwing his hands in the air, "The rest of you heard too right?"

Everyone in the hall was confused as Hanako asked, "What the hell is this about?"

Daisuke smirked, "You just said "Why should I?" right? In other words you did own a razor, which means-"

"I don't own a razor and never will, yet." Hanako interrupted silently.

"Huh?" Now Daisuke was confused.

"When I answered, "Why should I?" I meant "I should I lend you something I don't have?'" Hanako said while starting to shake with anger, "Not to mention…"

"Not to mention?" repeated Daisuke, now scared.

"IT'S RUDE TO ASK SUCH A THING FROM A LADY!!!" she roared as she started once again to kick Daisuke senseless.

She finished from five hundred to seven hundred and forty hits, sending him flying and crashing to the other side of the hallway.

"Ow~." he moaned as his friends went to go see of he's ok, "She gonna kill me…"

"See ya." Hanako said as she took the nearest stairs to the first floor.

"Meow~."

"Suki!"

Hanako let her cat out of her bookbag, who then decided to perch herself on her mistress' shoulder.

"_It looks like all living things need fresh air every once in a while._"

Hanako giggled, then turned serious, "I only hope that Chiffon is ok. Who knows what's gonna happen if those two idiots find her."

**Attempt #2**

_After the second period ended…_

"You're extremely persistent, you know that right?" Hanako yawned.

"We can't agree more." Love piped up as Setsuna nodded.

"I only came to meet you today, since you're cute." Daisuke confessed.

"And why the hell should I trust you on that?" Hanako snapped, but…

"Oh CRAP!" he suddenly cried, "I left my basketball at home and I need them for my next class."

Everyone in the hall looked at him dumbfounded as he continued, "Hanako-san, please lend me your basketball!"

"Why?" Hanako blinked.

"All right!" Daisuke said as he snapped his fingers, "He fell for it!"

He then grabbed Setsuna and asked, "You heard it too right?"

"I did, but what's your point?" Setsuna sighed.

"To answer "Why?" means that she can play basketball and owns one!"

"Ok~." Setsuna sweatdropped as she stepped back.

"In other words, Hanako has a masculine-like body!" he declared.

Hanako, who can't believe this, said "Oh course I don't. I do like a six-pack though. Even girls can play basketball with or without one."

"Eh?"

"Also~…" Hanako seethed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Also?" Daisuke dreaded.

"WHAT KIND OF SEXIST THINKS THAT GRLS CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL?!!!" she roared as she kicked Daisuke senseless from seven hundred and forty to eight hundred and forty, sending him flying.

Before he crashed, Hanako left for the first floor, with Love and Setsuna following.

"Yes?" Hanako rounded on them.

"Have you found out what you're suppose to do here?" Setsuna asked.

"No." Hanako answered flatly, "But it was certainly not to kick Daisuke's ass every hour."

"Hanako-san!"

"What now?"

"Will you help us look for Chiffon after school?" Love asked.

"Yeah, since I can't seem to get an answer from Tart on my Ring Commune. Now off to class you two."

**Attempt #3**

_After the third period ended…_

"I'm actually really busy you know…"

Hanako was this close to going berserk.

"We can't keep being late for class because of this you know…" Love said as Yuki and Kento were keeping a good distance back.

Daisuke had bandages littering his face. Hanako has really done a number on him.

Trying to act cool, he said "I completely different from last time."

"Except for the band-aids, it's always something similar from you." Hanako answered.

"Trust me! I'm really different this time!" he cried as he rush to Hanako, who kicked him to the edge of the wall making the kick total eight hundred and forty one.

"Will you cut it out?" Hanako snarled, "This is getting you nowhere!"

Daisuke got up, brushed himself off, and said, "As always, you have a good kick."

He then put his arm around her and lead her down the hall, "After a lot of turmoil, we have a lot to make up. This way please."

"Now what?" she asked irritably as the girls suddenly unleashed squeals of outrage as Daisuke took her to the…

"Don't worry about it, it's only a short trip- WAH!"

Hanako kicked him out of the room so hard her pink ki flashed as he flew out the window and into the nearby tree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH, MAKING ME GO INTO THE BOYS RESTROOM?!!!" she exploded at Kento and Yuki sunk in fear, "THERE'S A LIMIT TO HARASSMENT YOU KNOW!!!"

They sunk even further when she yelled, "DOES THAT PUNK THINK THAT I'M A BOY AND NOT A GIRL?!"

They nodded, making Hanako go into a towering rage as she stomped towards the roof.

_Lunch time…_

"_Lady Hanako, calm down._"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"_Really~…_"

"GAH! Don't do that!"

Hanako's Cure Spirit giggled.

"I am Infinity. The Endless Memory."

"What the hell?"

Hanako looked around, a saw a small fairy-like creature glowing green and with empty-like eyes floating in the air.

"I am Infinity. The Endless Memory."

"We know!"

Hanako looked down to see Wester and Souler following the creature.

"Chiffon?"

Hanako realized what's going on and a spider-like device appeared on her shoulder and shot a little tracer on Chiffon, who still continued to float in the air.

"_Lady Hanako!_"

"Time to go!" she said as she rushed down the stairs from the roof.

**Attempt #4**

"Home Run!"

"W-what the hell is this?!"

Hanako was running like a madwoman down the stairs to the first floor when she bumped into Daisuke, Kento, Yuki, Love, and Setsuna. And now there's a crowd gathering, again.

"Ah, it just out thing. It's nothing." Daisuke reassured her.

"How long will this continue?" Hanako was this close to exploding again, "I'm in kind of rush here."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." Daisuke said, "I just want to see you, since you're so cool."

"What do you mean?" asked Hanako.

Love went up and whispered in Daisuke's ear, "First, tell her what she's wearing is cute."

"Those things on our wrist look real cute." Daisuke repeated.

Hanako glanced at them and said, "Well, thank you."

Daisuke smiled, "It's working." he thought.

FLASHBACK START

_During lunch…_

"_Sex appeal?" Love questioned, looking put out._

"_I accept that Hanako-chan's a girl now. Now I just have to make the right approach." Daisuke said._

"_She totally hates you." noted Setsuna, annoyed._

"_That's why I need Love's help. It looks like the two of you are on the same wavelength."_

"_At least more than you." Setsuna said._

"_So please help me get on Hanako's good side." Daisuke begged her._

"_Fine…" Love moaned, "I'll try my best."_

FLASHBACK END

"You also look great in your uniform."

"Are you done? I'm in kind of a rush."

The others huddled with each other.

"Is this really working Love?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry." she said, "Just tell her she's so cute no wonder she's so popular while naturally stretching."

Daisuke looked doubtful, but around and did it anyway.

"Ah. Your so cute it's no wonder you're popular." Daisuke said while stretching.

"He really did it." Setsuna said, surprised.

Hanako just looked at him, annoyance on her face.

The others huddled up again.

"Is she stepping back?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry." Love reassured him, "Next tell her "I'm like seriously looking for a girlfriend." while squatting up and down."

Yuki, and Kento started to laugh quietly with Love and Setsuna looking on as Daisuke went over to Hanako.

"I'm like seriously looking for a girlfriend." Daisuke said while doing the Hindu squat, making the whole hall roar with laughter.

Hanako was starting to get really pissed off, and it's crystal clear on her face.

"Gah! That was totally unnatural!" Daisuke wailed as he grabbed Love.

"Don't worry! Just tell her, "I swear to god I'll be faithful" while pretending to bowl a strike."

"Is he seriously going to do that?" Yuki and Kento both asked with them and the girls looking bored as Daisuke went over to Hanako again.

"_Lady Hanako. Just calm down. This is actually funny. Despite we're in a hurry…_"

Hanako was still silent as Daisuke hold his wrist and bowled his arm saying, "Hanako-san. I swear to god I'll be faithful! Ha haha…"

Hanako blinked, extremely disturbed as the students laughed again.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THESE POSES?!" Daisuke wailed at Love and Setsuna.

"Nothing really." Love admitted.

"THEN DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" he cried.

"You know," Hanako spoke up as she ran past them, "If you want to play games with someone, make sure you don't annoy them to hell!"

"In that case," Daisuke said as she chased after her, "I'll have to get the first strike in!"

Hanako halted to a stop and turned around as she took her defensive stance. When he got too close she unleashed her kicks of fury from eight hundred and forty-two to nine hundred and ninety-nine kicks, kicking him towards Love, Setsuna, Kento, and Yuki.

He was heading straight for Love actually. Setsuna got in front of her and kicked him away toward Hanako, who blinked.

"Chain Combo" she muttered as she continued to kick Daisuke senseless, ending with two thousand kicks sending him to the other side of the hallway.

"Sorry!" Setsuna called out to him, "You were heading towards Love, who I kicked you without thinking."

They just heard a low moan from him, who looked worse for wear.

"Please let this be the end!" Hanako snarled, "I've wasted too much time with this! Furthermore, I'm seventeen!"

Hanako dashed to the front door and started her search for Chiffon.

…

Eyecatch: Yellows shots zapped Wester as the others look on.

…

CM: The first four episodes are coming out just in time for Christmas on DVD and Blu-Ray!

…

Eyecatch: Hanako transforms into Cure Neon Decade and prepares to fight Northa.

…

_During school dismissal…_

"Just how did I end up in this situation?" Hanako grumbled.

FLASHBACK START

_Hanako ran through the streets of Clover Town, following the trance. Chiffon was easy to find, to Hanako. All she had to do was listen for Wester's annoying cries._

"_We know!"_

_Speak of the devil, on the roofs._

"_I am Infinity. The Endless Memory."_

_Hanako's an expert in advanced parkour, so getting to the rooftops is a piece of cake. So she went to an alleyway and started jumping and bounding on the sides of the building until she got to the top._

"_We got you now!"_

_Hanako peeked her head over to where Wester and Souler are, Chiffon floating straight towards them._

"_Crap…" she muttered, then decided to do something stupid. She hopped up and ran towards Wester and Souler, jumping between them._

"_What the-!"_

"_Huh?!"_

_Hanako leaped towards Chiffon and grabbed her, hanging on for dear life._

"_That annoying little…" Souler was pissed._

_Hanako attempted to steer Chiffon away from the two, which worked slightly, making Hanako kick the two in the face._

"_Now what?" she moaned as she hung from Chiffon, who was still floating._

"_I am Infinity. The Endless Memory."_

FLASHBACK END

Hanako was still hanging, attempting to steer Chiffon back with minor success, but with luck, she pulled Chiffon down to the school roof.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Hanako swore as she saw Wester and Souler coming towards her.

"Suki-chan. I hope you're in the mood for company." Hanako said as she, with difficulty, stuffed Chiffon in her bag with her cat.

"Time to go."

Hanako went to the other side of the roof and jumped off into her CureCycler, driving into Clover Town Street, trying to put as much distance between her and the two idiots.

_A little while later…_

Hanako rolled up into the local park, where she found Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna dancing with, who Hanako recognizes, with Miyuki of Trinity.

"Is she doing dance lessons?" Hanako thought to herself as she noticed the others not being energetic. She parked her bike and was about to walk over when…

"Oi!"

Hanako turned and saw a doughnut stand, with the owner, Kaoru, waving over to her.

"You look new around here." he said, "Would you like to try a donut?"

"Huh?" Hanako blinked.

…

Hanako sighed as she ate. This adventure sure was rough on her. Sooner or later Wester and Souler were going to catch up with her, and she gonna have to end this.

"So what do you like to do, Hanako-san?"

Hanako's tablemate was Kazuki, Miki's little brother, who came to watch his sister practice dancing.

"Being a vigilante." Hanako answered as she ate, "But lately, the Fresh Pretty Cures didn't seem to think so during our first meeting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just wonder what to do…"

"Go with what your heart tells you."

Hanako looked at Kaoru, who continued, "If you think what you're doing the right thing that is the right thing, then it'll be all right. That's a real adventure."

Hanako was dizzy-eyed as she paid for her donuts, "Sounds like a tongue twister."

Kazuki laughed with Hanako joining in.

"_Lady Hanako! Here they come!_"

Hanako swore silently. "Gotta go." she said as she stood up.

"Go where?"

Hanako turned around and saw Northa with a ferret-like creature in her claws.

"Tart!"

Love-tachi noticed Northa's appearance and Tart in her hands.

Wester and Souler caught up, panting. The situation was becoming grim.

"Now that we're all here," Northa grinned, "I would like to propose a trade."

"A trade?"

"That right. This pathetic creature for Infinity."

Tart looked worse for wear. He was bruised all over.

Hanako bit her lip, "And what are you gonna do once I hand over Chiffon?"

"What?" Miki said, "She has Chiffon?"

"But I don't see her." said Inori.

"Control the world of course." Northa replied.

Hanako looked at her, then scanned her surroundings. Love-tachi and Miyuki were in the plaza area of the park, Kazuki was hiding under the tables, Kaoru was hiding in his trailer, and Northa and her minions are right in front of her.

"Ok then." Hanako said as she dug in her bag and took out Chiffon, who was trying to float away.

"I am Infinity. The Endless Memory."

"Thanks for the update." Hanako grumbled.

"Ah. Finally we're on the same page." Northa sneered as Wester and Souler looked ready to pounce.

"If you want Infinity so badly, here ya go." Hanako sneered back as she spun around and let go of Chiffon, who was now floating towards Love-tachi.

"Chiffon!" Love cried as she and Setsuna jumped and caught her.

At the same time, Hanako's little gadget, Cure Stag Tan and Suki, charged at a shocked Northa in a flash.

"Eke!" Hanako yelled.

Suki jumped into Northa's face and clawed her up while Cure Spider Tan, the one who put the trace on Chiffon, popped out of the Cure Bracer and grabbed Tart. Hanako then pulled back, getting Tart in the process. Wester and Souler just stood there, looking like they just got hit with an anvil.

"Sorry." Hanako said, "No deal."

"You-!" Northa was beyond mad now, "You'll be sorry, Decade."

"My name is not Decade," Hanako smirked as she set Tart down on the nearby table, "It's Sakimiya Hanako asshole."

Hanako and Northa charged at each other, pulling back their fists. They connected, both their fists hitting the other, producing a beat force. They then spun around and kicked at each other, making the same result, except Hanako booting Northa in the stomach and taking out her Cure Edge, slashing her in the face, making Northa jump back.

Northa touched her face and saw that Hanako cut her cheek, which was now bleeding. "How dare you ruin my beautiful face you bitch!" she snarled

"That's what it takes to make you mad?" asked Hanako, as she ducked Northa, with Wester and Souler sneaking up behind her. Hanako's CureCycler suddenly rolled up, knocking them into the trees.

"Then follow me. We'll settle this in a more secluded setting." she challenged as she got on her bike and drove off into the woods.

"Grr! After her!" Northa yelled as went after Hanako, with Wester and Souler reluctantly in tow.

Nearby, Love-tachi had watched the whole scene as the Music Box played its tune, returning Chiffon to normal.

"Who was that girl?" asked Miyuki, "And how was it that she was able to fend them off?"

"Because she's just like us." Setsuna said as Miki went over to the tables to check on her brother and Love to go get Tart.

"Are you hurt?" Miki asked Kazuki, who nodded.

"I'm fine…" he confirmed.

"What happened?" Love said, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, "They just came out of nowhere…"

"Do you think we should go help her?" Inori asked, concerned, "She doesn't seem all that bad?"

"We should," Setsuna nodded, "I'm concerned about Northa's mental stability. I don't think even Hanako-san will be able to handle her."

Setsuna, with Inori, went over to Love and Miki, "Let go after them."

"Good idea." Love agreed.

"Miyuki-san, Kaoru-san, watch over Chiffon and Tart please." Love asked them as Miyuki and Kaoru came over.

"Got it." Miyuki said.

"They'll be safe." Kaoru reassured them.

"Kazuki, stay here." Miki told her brother.

"Right." he said.

Love-tachi was about to head out when a motorcycle that look a lot like the CureCycler, zoomed past them.

"What the? After it!"

Love and the others ran into the forest.

…

Hanako found herself surrounded on all sides, but she wouldn't have it any other way as she materialized her CureDriver and took out her henshin card.

"_**HENSHIN…PRETTY CURE!**_"

Hanako inserted the Decade PreCureRide Card into the CureDriver.

"**PRECURE RIDE…DECADE**"

Hanako started to transform with the Rainbow and Sparkle Bracelets forming on her wrists first with the CureZector and CureBracer unequiping from her wrists and circling around her in orbit. Waves of energy envelop and consumes her as she transforms. Her body glowed pink before the glow shaped her outfit. First, her arm warmers and fingerless gloves with flower designs form as she says, "Neon Soul of the Decade!" Then her long socks, leg warmers, shoes, and miniskirt form. Her hair straightens down as her dress forms with a large bow in the back and a bow in the shape of a butterfly in the front too. Her earrings and hair accessories forms to finish her Decade Form. Her Cure Pouch forms and stores her CureZector, CureBracer, and Ring Commune while her Cure Blaster holstered on her left leg as her equipment attached themselves on her belt, thus completing the transformation.

"_**The Envoy of Love and Justice! Miracle's Happiness, Cure Neon Decade!**_"

"Teme~" Wester snarled, "Just who are you exactly?!"

"I'm just a Pretty Cure who's just passing by." Neon told him as she took out a card and invoked it, "Remember and get it memorized."

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE HYPER**"

Neon's clothing grew a bit longer as armor-like cloth wrapped itself around her as she went Hyper Form.

"Come on!" she said as she bought her hand up and made a motion telling them to bring it.

"With pleasure." Souler sneered as he went first.

He aimed a kick at Neon's face, which connected but her face didn't budge. Souler couldn't believe it as Neon grabbed his shin and swung him around like a lasso, making him dizzy.

"I got ya buddy." Wester cried as he charged, making Neon bash him with Souler, making him fly towards Northa, who got out of the way in time, but Hanako threw a dizzy Souler at Northa as she moved, resulting in a crash as Northa slammed into a tree.

"This form increases my attack and defense abilities." Neon grinned, "Cool huh? Eh?"

Neon noticed Northa grabbing a card of her own, which looked almost triangular.

"Looks like I have no choice against you." she said as she held up the card, "NAKISAKEBE! UNLEASH YOUR EVIL!!!"

Neon blinked as evil-looking thorns began to cover Northa as she began to laugh like a madwoman. A large disc-like monster with a blue-colored diamond appeared and hovered over Neon, who yawned.

"DESTROY HER!" Northa screamed as the Nakisakebe charged towards Neon, its arms ready to do some hurt just as Love-tachi arrived.

"Hanako-san!"

Hanako took out her Cure Rouzer, ready to counter, just when it suddenly went off course and headed straight for Northa.

"What?!" she cried as the kaijin crashed into her.

"Ta-ta!"

"Huh?" the others looked up to see a figure fly though the air and land on a tree branch.

"_Lady Hanako-…!_"

"It can't be…" Neon was stunned.

"Hi!. Sorry I kept you waiting!" smiled Sakimiya Kari as she took out her Queen Card and slashed it on her CureZector, materializing her CureDriver, and taking out her henshin card out of the Cure Booker.

Kari Stats:

Age: 15

DOB: June 30

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'1 3/4in/155cm

Weight: 102lbs/46kg

Bust: 88cm/34in

Waist: 53cm/20in

Hip: 83cm/32in

Hair Style: Medium-Long

Hair Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Yellow

"_**HENSHIN…PRETTY CURE!**_"

Kari inserted the Decade PreCureRide Card into the CureDriver.

"**PRECURE RIDE…DECADE**"

Kari started to transform with the Rainbow and Sparkle Bracelets forming on her wrists first with the CureZector and CureBracer unequiping from her wrists and circling around her in orbit. Waves of energy envelop and consumes her as she transforms. Her body glowed yellow before the glow shaped her outfit. First, her arm warmers and fingerless gloves with flower designs form as she says, "Xeno Soul of the Decade!" Then her long socks, leg warmers, shoes, and miniskirt form. Her hair straightens down as her dress forms with a large bow in the back and a bow in the shape of a butterfly in the front too. Her earrings and hair accessories forms to finish her Decade Form. Her Cure Pouch forms and stores her CureZector, CureBracer, and Ring Commune while her Cure Blaster holstered on her left leg as her equipment attached themselves on her belt, thus completing the transformation.

"_**The Diamond of Passion and Beauty! Nature's Soul, Cure Xeno Decade!**_"

"Another Decade?!" shouted Northa, completely shocked, "I didn't hear about this!"

"Kari, you…" Neon was at a loss for words as Xeno jumped and landed next to her older sister.

"Sorry sis," Xeno said as she took out a card, "You can't expect me to stay at home and school and not worry about you. I wanna help…"

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE HYPER**"

Xeno's clothing grew a bit longer as armor-like cloth wrapped itself around her as she also went Hyper Form.

"For some reason, I always knew that you girls would come after me. Where are the others?"

"They haven't awakened yet."

"I see…wait, what?!"

Northa decided to take advantage of their moment and had her kaijin attack, but they stopped it by holding out their hands and halting it in its tracks in midair.

"You know Kari, this adventure will be dangerous. Are you still in?" Neon warned as she and Xeno started to spin the kaijin around.

"If it means finding Mari-chan and Yukiko onee-chan, then yes." Xeno shot at Neon as the Nakisakebe started to get dizzy.

Wester and Souler tried to sneak up behind them…

"_**CHANGE PRETTY CURE…BEAT UP!**_"

"_**Double Pretty Cure Kick!**_"

"_**Double Pretty Cure Punch!**_"

Peach and Passion punched Wester out of the way while Berry and Pine kicked Souler into next week.

"No one should interrupt the reunion of sisters!" Love said, pointed at the dazed Wester and Souler.

Neon and Xeno looked at each other and shared the same look, "_That was so cheesy._"

Seeing that Northa can't move thanks to the thorns, Hanako and Kari threw the kaijin back to its master, slamming them against several trees.

"Shall we?" Neon asked Peach, who nodded, "Then let's go!"

"_**The Pink Heart is the Symbol of Love. Freshly-Picked Fresh, Cure Peach!**_"

"_**The Blue Heart is the Symbol of Hope. Freshly-Gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!**_"

"_**The Yellow Heart is the Symbol of Prayers. Freshly-Harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!**_"

"_**The Scarlet Heart is the Proof of Happiness. Freshly-Ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!**_"

"_**The Envoy of Love and Justice! Miracle's Happiness, Cure Neon Decade!**_"

"_**The Diamond of Passion and Beauty! Nature's Soul, Cure Xeno Decade!**_"

"_**Let's Pretty Cure!**_"

Neon and Xeno took out their cards as Peach took out the Clover Music Box.

"_**Clover Box, give us your power! Pretty Cure Formation, Go!**_"

"_**Happiness Leaf! Set! Pine!**_"

"_**Plus One! Prayer Leaf! Berry!**_"

"_**Plus One! Espoir Leaf! Peach!**_"

"_**Plus One! Lovely Leaf!**_"

As Peach threw the completed disc at the Nakisakebe that went though it, Neon and Xeno invoked their cards which did the same thing.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DECADE**"

"_**Uketeminasai! Watashi-tachi no Hissatsu waza!**_"

Neon and Xeno jumped to the sky and kicked in the air, target rings shoot out the side of their footwear and pointed at the target, binding it, just as the Fresh Pretty Cures surrounded it.

"_**PRETTY CURE…**_"

"_**LUCKY CLOVER GRAND FINALE!**_"

Neon and Xeno descended on the kaijin, performed Rider-like kicks.

"_**NEON HEAVENLY CRASH!**_"

"_**XENO HEAVENLY CRASH!**_"

Neon and Xeno jumped though the target rings and into the Nakisakebe as the crystal from the Fresh Pretty Cure's attack encased it.

"Nakisakebe~"

The crystal shattered as Neon and Xeno came out the other side of the monster, destroying it.

"That felt great!" Xeno said as she hopped up and down.

"Sa, you're next!" said Neon, pointing at Northa-tachi.

"Well Northa, now what?" asked Souler.

"Any ideas?" asked Wester.

Northa seems in be struggling with herself for a while before sighing in defeat.

"You win today, but we will be back for Infinity."

With that, she grabbed Wester and Souler by the ears ("Yeeow~!") and stomped off with them in tow back to their base via her portal.

Neon and Xeno reset their CureDrivers, their henshin cards shooting out as they detransformed along with the Fresh Pretty Cures. Then, their Cure Bookers opened, and cards came out it and into their hands.

"What is that?" asked Love as she and the other girls looked over Hanako and Kari's shoulders.

The cards showed the Fresh Pretty Cures and the cards related to them. They were dull in color in which meant that they were sealed. Then, the cards flashes and were fully colored meaning that they've become unsealed.

…

_The next day…_

"Do you really have to go?" whined Love.

It was Sunday afternoon, with Hanako and Kari sitting at the park in front of the Kaoru's donut shop, eating said donuts along with Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Miyuki, and Kazuki. They have just finished Miyuki's dance lesson with Hanako and Kari joining in halfway.

"Yeah. We're done here for now." confirmed Hanako, "Maybe we'll visit you guys when we're done with our adventure."

The rest of the day was spent talking about the Pretty Cure battles and other stuff like school. Speaking of which…

"Hey!"

Hanako turned around, moaned, and said, "Hold on."

She got up and went over to Daisuke-tachi, his friends keeping a good distance back.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Is it true you resigned?" he asked gleefully.

"Of course you moron." she replied, "It was just in take out those punks that have been messing with the schools around the area."

"Is that right?" Daisuke said as he creep closer, "I just wonder if that the only reason-"

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Daisuke looked around Hanako to see a book slamming into his face.

"WAH!"

Kari was charging to where Hanako and Daisuke were at after throwing the book, and delivered a scorpion-like flying side kick to Daisuke's face, sending him bouncing and skidding on the ground to his cohorts, who were looking scared.

"Hey Daisuke-kun!" Miyuki shouted from the table, not bothering to help after what she heard, "Between Hanako's and Kari's kicks, which hurts more?!"

"What?! Shouldn't you be concerned about me?!" he cried as got up and muttered to himself, "Just now, I thought I saw something black along with the sole of the shoe-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"ERASE IT FROM YOUR MIND!" howled a blushing Kari as she slammed her foot up his chin, sending him flying and crashing into one of the tables behind her.

"He just never learns." Miki shook her head as the other looked on as it was normal.

_A while later…_

Hanako and Kari got on their CureCyclers and were preparing to go to the next Pretty Cure area.

"Will you be all right?" asked Inori.

"Of course we'll be." Kari nodded, "You guys just focus on defeating Labyrinth."

"What about you?" Setsuna asked, "Who do you have to defeat?"

"We don't know." Hanako answered, "But we are going to find out."

The CureCyclers activated, and the girls said their goodbyes.

"You just continue to do what you do best," Hanako said to Love, "And that Moebius won't stand a chance in hell."

Love nodded and said, "And no matter what happens, you'll always be friends to us."

With that, Hanako and Kari rode off into the sunset.

END OF EPISODE 4

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by BeForU

…

Next episode: Which area will Hanako and Kari go next? Find out in the next episode, Fountain of Evil.

…

Finisher: Pretty Cure Heavenly Crash

Based off of: Kamen Rider Faiz (555)'s Rider Kick Finisher, Crimson Smash

…

Omake 1

Daisuke: I can't take anymore of those kicks. I'll die.

Victoria: Then stop being annoying.

Miki: Is it really necessary to put him through that?

Victoria: Why not?

Sakura: It's funny.

Jeimuzu: My fault for watching Clannad.

Ace: Tomoyo and Kyou are both hot!

Jeimuzu: No more hentai for you jabroni.

…

Omake 2

Hanako's Cure Spirit: _…__Hey__…__ Lady Hanako?_

Hanako: Yes?

Hanako's Cure Spirit: _Do you really own a "razor"?_

Hanako: Hai_…_I really don't want hair on my face expect my eyebrows_…_

Hanako's Cure Spirit: Anywhere else?

Hanako: SHUT UP~!

…

Omake 3

Kari: Finally! My chance to shine!

Hanako: Though debuts only last for about a day.

Kari: I can make people remember it.

Hanako: First impressions are very important you know.

…

Super Hero Time

Location: Kaoru's Donut Stand

Kari: Hi!

Hanako: This is my younger sister, Kari Sakimiya, aka Cure Xeno Decade.

Kairi: Nice to meet you.

Kari: You too.

Namine: Your names are similar. (giggles)

Kairi: Just noticed that myself.

Xion: Question. Why do the donuts have a heart in the middle?

Hanako: Don't ask.

Kari: Ask that guy over there.

Olette: No thanks.

Hanako and Kairi: Till next time!

…

Notes: 25 PAGES! GAH! Totally overdid it. Look forward to the next episode!


	6. Episode 05: Fountain of Evil

Author Notes: WAI! It's been so long, period.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Pretty Cure Series and Kamen Rider Series Pretty Cure are owned by Toei and Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Notes: I only saw the first and last episodes of this series. I rest I read on Wikipedia. So my knowledge of Splash Stars is limited. Please let me know if any of the characters are totally OOC in this arc. LOL

…

EPISODE 4 START

Cure Xeno Decade dodged a blast full of wind spirit energy and counter-attacked with her Cure Gasher in Rod Mode. Her opponent, Cure Windy, kicked the weapon of her hands and proceeded to attack Xeno with a furry of kicks, who blocked them.

Cure Neon Decade went head to head with Cure Bright, attacking each other with machine gun-like punches, which were deflecting off each other.

"_Why is this happening? Who ever told the Cures this stupid lie about me and my sister being destroyers really did a number on them._" Neon thought angrily.

"_Mou! And we were supposed to eat some chocolate filled bread under the tree, which is now a battleground! Why is this happening?_" Xeno thought, wailing.

Neon and Xeno jumped back and invoke their next cards.

"_**MATERIALIZE…PRETTY CURE!**_"

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE ZERO**"

"**FORM RIDE…DECADE JOKER**"

Neon took out her Cure Blaster and Xeno equipped her Cure Gauntlets as they charged at their opponents.

…

Opening: SANJOU! World of Pretty Cure! by AKB48

…

_30 minutes ago…_

"We're here."

Hanako and Kari's CureCyclers stopped in front of a bakery called Panpaka Pan. Then their Cure Fukus flashed and turned an orangeish brown color.

"How can you tell?" asked Kari.

"Because our uniforms changed, that's why." Hanako responded.

"Oh." Then, Kari's stomach growled.

"I'm starving." she whined.

"Luckily that we stop in front of a bakery." Hanako giggled.

…

"I am a happy girl right now." Kari sighed.

Hanako agreed. After they bought some food, they went up a nearby hill and sat down under a large tree with a little shrine.

"So this is Panpaka Pan's famous chocolate-filled bread." squeal Kari as she took a huge bite, "Delicious!"

Hanako also took a bite and said, "It better than I thought."

"Nya!"

"Ok Suki." Hanako said as she tore off a piece of chocolate bread, "Here ya go."

Suki happily dug into the piece she was offered.

"You know," Kari smiled, "If you eat too much you'll get fat."

After Suki finished eating, her cat ears perked up, and then she jumped back into Hanako's bag and growled.

"What wrong?"

Hanako and Kari both looked up to see two girls walking toward them. One has short red hair while the other has long blue hair. Hanako and Kari looked at each other in confusion and back as the two girls stop in front of them.

"May we help you?" Hanako asked.

"Are you two the Sakimiya sisters?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yes!" answered Kari, "My name's Kari, and this is my big sister Hanako."

"And you?" asked Hanako.

"I'm Kiryuu Kaoru, and this is my twin, Kiryuu Michiru."

The redhead nodded at them, "We're also known by another name."

"And what-" Hanako started, but gasped as the twins whipped out their henshin items.

"_**Dual Spiritual Power!**_"

…

Episode 05: Fountain of Evil

…

"**ATTACK RIDE…BLAST**"

Neon fired her Cure Blaster at Bright, who dodged and rushed her, tackling her to the grassy ground. Neon countered by kneeing her in the gut and kip-up kicked Bright off her. Bright landed just as Hanako punched her in the face, sending her flying to where Xeno's fighting Windy. Xeno got out of the way as she propelled off of Bright, sending her into Windy, making them crash into the tree.

Xeno landed next to Neon as Bright and Windy got up, holding hands.

"_**O spirits of light! Glitter of life!**_"

"_**Lead these two hearts on the path of hope!**_"

"Oh crap!" Xeno cried as she and Neon took out their Final AttackRide Cards.

"_**PRETTY CURE SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!**_"

Neon and Xeno invoked their cards as the blast came towards them.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…D-D-D-DECADE**"

"_**PRETTY CURE…**_"

The blast engulfed them…

"_**NEON SPIRAL CRUSH!**_"

"_**XENO HEART SMASH!**_"

A spiraling blast came out and blasted Bright, sending her sprawling while Xeno blasted out and hit Windy with a heart-powered fist, crashing into Bright.

They managed to get up only for Neon and Xeno to kick them down the hill. They then jump into the air as Neon and Xeno followed them. They were about to attack again, but Bright held her hand up.

"Enough."

"Huh?" Neon and Xeno were confused as Bright and Windy detransformed into Michiru and Kaoru and landed with them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Neon asked as she detransformed back to Hanako.

"Why'd you attack us?" Xeno demanded as she also detransformed into Kari.

"Because we had to be sure." responded Michiru.

"Of what?" asked Kari.

"That you both were Cure Decade." said Kaoru.

"You could've just asked…" grumbled Hanako.

"Sorry about that." said Michiru, "We had to find out the hard way."

"And we know that the rumors of you are false."

"EH?" cried Kari, "Then why-?"

"We need your help…"

…

Eyecatch: Neon and Xeno battle Bright and Windy.

…

CM: DX2! New Series! Futari wa Pretty Cure: Double Detective School! Coming soon!

…

Eyecatch: Hanako and Kari transforms and attacks.

…

"EH?" cried Kari.

"WHAT?" shouted Hanako.

**FLASHBACK START**

"_Akudaikaan?"_

"_Impossible, you were-!"_

"_Dead? No. Did you foolish girls actually think that my 'creator' can kill me that easily?"_

_Michiru and Kaoru were lost for words._

"_But now my time of resurrection is at hand."_

"_Damn you!"_

"_And to keep you traitors from doing anything foolish…"_

_He revealed two girls on a dark screen._

"_Saki!"_

"_Mai!"_

"_Yes. I have your fellow Cures captured in the Fountain of Evil. Come and stop me if you want them destroyed. Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yes. It that bad." said Michiru.

"Is there a way to the Fountain of Evil?" Kari asked.

"Of course there is, but we're running out of time." said Kaoru, "Now that he's back, we don't know when he'll strike."

Hanako then smirked, "Well, I now know what to do in this area," she said as she snapped her fingers, "To the Fountain of Evil then."

"Only one problem," said Kari, "Where is it?"

They both looked at the twins.

"Another dimension." said Kaoru simply.

Michiru nodded, "We just have to find the portal to it."

"Only problem is that it changes location every few minutes." said Kaoru, "that's how people been disappearing lately. So if we pinpoint it in the next hour, we should be able to get to the Fountain."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Hanako as she took out her Cure Gadget, Bat-Tan, and threw it up in the air as it straighten itself out and zipped off.

"We should spilt up and-" Kari started, but then heard screams, "What was that? Ouch…"

Bat-Tan came back, hitting Hanako on the head and shot out a photo of a monster attacking people.

…

"Uzainaa!"

"Shut up you!"

The kaijin look up to see Cure Neon Decade's fist smashing through it's face.

"_**PRETTY CURE, XENO RAINBOW RUSH!**_"

Cure Xeno Decade finished it off, the Uzainaa disappearing.

"There's the portal!" shouted Cure Bright.

The girls looked to find the portal closing, with it dragging a few innocents along for the ride.

Cure Neon Decade rushed forward, sliced the dark tentacles that had the innocents, and stepped into the portal, preventing it from closing.

"Come on!" she shouted. The others didn't need telling twice.

They jumped in just as the portal closed on them, and they fell through the dark abyss until they crashed to the ground.

"Not a happy landing." moaned Cure Neon Decade.

"Which way?" asked Cure Xeno Decade as they got up.

Cure Bright nodded at Cure Windy, and closed their eyes, grabbing each other's hand.

"This way!" Bright said, pointing to their right.

"Let's go!"

The four girls headed into the darkness where their friends were.

END OF EPISODE 5

Ending: DANZEN! Sisters of the Decade by BeForU

…

Next episode: Neon, Xeno, BBright, and Windy goes to rescue Saki and Mai. Will they make it? And will another Cure join their ranks?

…

Finisher: SPIRAL CRUSH

Base: A spiral version of Kamen Rider Diend's Final Attack Ride

Finisher: HEART SMASH

Base: Arcana Heart Aino's signature power punch

…

Omake

SoulEmbrace2010: Yo, my friends. It's been a while! Sorry, but school got in the way and-

(dodges food and object thrown at him)

SE2010: I swear, my writing skills are getting slow, but that's what collage's for.

(getting dogpiled by the Pretty Cures in the story)

SE2010: Be sure to check out my other stories! And stay tuned for the next episode! OW!

...

Note: Yes, I know. Short lol


End file.
